The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 106: Keep Your Friends Close
by faketourist
Summary: Magneto gives a dire warning of things to come. Cyclops gives the teens an opportunity they can't refuse, but first, they have to answer for their crimes.


71

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 106: "Keep Your Friends Close…"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 106: "Keep Your Friends Close…"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE…"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Bill Davis...

Cerebro...

Dispatcher...

Ed Gill...

Father...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Martha Stevenson...

Mystique...

News Anchor...

News Reporter...

Officer...

Richard Stevenson...

Robert Kelly...

Son...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE…"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

A HOME IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – MAIN CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

DAVIS' CAR – EVENING

JUBILEE'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – HOLDING CELLS – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – MAIN PRECINCT - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – EARLY MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE – NOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – FRONT ENTRANCE - NOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY – NOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – NOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - NIGHT

EXTERIORS

A HOME IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA - AFTERNOON

AUSCHWITZ CONCENTRATION CAMP – LARGE WALKWAY – AFTERNOON

BLACKBIRD IN THE SKY – EVENING

FEDERAL CONGRESS - AFTERNOON

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – EVENING

JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – NIGHT

MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – EARLY MORNING

EXT. A HOME IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA - AFTERNOON

The Home is standard for a middle class family: a two-car driveway, and a decent sized lawn that is well-maintained. A white picket fence surrounds the property. The house was painted in a cream blue/white colour scheme. There are people walking their dogs or jogging about the neighbourhood.

INT. A HOME IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA – LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

The portrait, hanging above the fireplace in the Living Room, shows all the members of the family: the Father, Mother, and two sons. The Father stands confident and proud to the left, while the Mother stands affectionately to the right. They each have their outside hands on the shoulders of their sons, who are seated in front.

FATHER

You have got to be fucking kidding me!

The older SON is sitting on one of the ottomans in the Living Room, staring up at his Father. He slumps forward, half annoyed at his Father for his reaction, and half depressed that he has to deal with such nonsense, but altogether not surprised.

SON

(Shrugs and shakes his head.) Nope.

The Father paces angrily back and forth, trying to wrap his head around a concept he does not understand and getting more frustrated by the minute.

FATHER

When did you decide that this was even SOMEWHAT a good idea?

SON

(Rolls his eyes and huffs in frustration.) What the hell are you talking about, Dad?

FATHER

(Stops and stares at his Son.) You know exactly what I mean! What the hell were you thinking, proposing to her? I mean, did you think of the consequences? Did you think of how this would make your Mother and I feel? And what about Billy? Did you even think about how he'd feel about it? No, of course you didn't! (Sighs.) Unbelievable! You should've asked us first.

SON

(Trying to maintain his calm.) Dad, what the hell are you talking about? What the hell does it matter what Billy thinks? He's not the one getting married! And what the hell does it matter to you two, either!

FATHER

Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just ask that? You're telling me that you proposed to one of…them…and you're wondering if we would have a problem with that? Did it occur to you that maybe we don't want someone like her in our family? Did it occur to you that maybe the neighbours, our friends, our Church would start wondering what kind of a son we raised, what we did to make a son who ends up…like this? (Rubs his face in anguish.)

SON

(Furious now.) You know what, Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't think of those things! You know, I'm sorry I didn't consider what bigots like you, Mother – supposedly, Billy I guess, the neighbours and the rest of the goddamned universe thought about her!

FATHER

You watch your mouth, young man! I know you're upset, but you won't be using the Lord's name like that in this house!

The Son throws his arms up in the air, disgusted.

FATHER

We're good people here. You were raised from good stock, with good values and beliefs, and now you're going destroy all that, just so that…(Rubs his face again.) Lord, give me strength! (Starts pacing again.) Perhaps your Mother and I should've nipped this in the bud when it first started. You know, when she hears about this, she's going to hit the roof! (Buries his face in his hands and groans, then looks back at his Son.) But we let you try it out, let you dabble in other ways of life to see what it was like. My goodness, we even had her over for dinner those times. Couldn't believe we did that, but we always thought that you'd wise up, and figure out that you deserve better than her, better than her kind.

SON

Jesus, Dad, we've been through this I don't know how many times, and I'm getting real sick of going through it again. The bottom line is that we're getting married, so you're just going to have to get used to it.

FATHER

(Shakes head.) You're not marrying her.

SON

Wow, we're really gonna do this eh. Look, I'm gonna marry her, Dad, so you're just gonna have to get used to it.

FATHER

Let me put this in the simplest terms I can. You're not marrying her, because I'm not having her, or anyone like her, in my family! She's a…she's a…

SON

Go ahead Dad, say it! Come on, let's hear it! If you're going to try to shut this marriage down, let's hear why. WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HER, DAD? COME ON, SAY IT!

FATHER

BECAUSE SHE'S A GODDAMN MUTIE! SHE'S A FREAK OF NATURE! IT'S CLEAR THE GOOD LORD ABANDONED HER KIND A LONG TIME AGO, AND I'M NOT HAVING ANY OF THAT…FILTH…IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!

The Son leaps to his feet, trembling with anger. Before screaming back, he pauses, closes his eyes, and takes a deep. Slowly, he opens his eyes, burning with hatred, and looks up at his Father.

SON

What…the hell…did you just say?

FATHER

(Trembling.) I said, I don't want HER in my family! So, you either get your head on straight and dump your mutie whore, or say goodbye to your family!

For a moment, the Son clenches his fist, ready to know out his Father. Instead, he calmly picks up his jacket.

SON

Okay Dad, I'm gonna make this even simpler for you than you did for me. I know you're upset about this, and right now that's probably affecting your judgement-

FATHER

My judgment's just fine right now, Son-

SON

So I'm gonna get going now, and let you and Mom talk it over.

The Son, holding his jacket, heads straight for the door.

SON

Just so you know, I didn't come here to ask your permission; I just figured I'd do you the honour of telling you to your face. I'm going to marry Elaine, so either deal with it or don't. (Walks to the front door.) You'll get an invitation in the mail. (Opens the door.) Come if you want. (Exits.)

The Father, still trembling, folds his arms angrily.

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS - AFTERNOON

The Federal Congress building is busy, with dozens of people walking about.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

The Hallway is empty, as all the press and observers are still inside, watching the reactions and discussions of the senators.

MAGNETO, in the black trench coat and hat, makes his way calmly towards the door.

PROFESSOR X

Eric?

Magneto turns around and smiles at PROFESSOR X. He stares at him with a gaze that mixes etiquette, anger, and frustration relatively well. A practiced look.

MAGNETO

Hello, Charles.

Professor X moves towards Magneto, who puts his hands in his pockets and calmly waits for him to approach.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, what are you doing here? They're looking for you everywhere!

MAGNETO

All the more reason why I should be here. They'd never think to look for me so close to parliament.

PROFESSOR X

That doesn't answer my question though: what are you doing in Washington?

MAGNETO

The same thing you are, Charles. I came in the hope that the humans would realize the error of their ways. I was hoping that they would repeal this wretched Mutant Registration Act, and realize that trying to oppress us is foolhardy and ultimately self-destructive. But, of course, their little minds could never see past their own ignorance. I don't know why I ever thought they could.

PROFESSOR X

Your attack on the Golden Gate Bridge is forcing them to this. Your attacks convince those people down there that we mutants are exactly what they think we are: savage, destructive terrorists! You have made our fight for freedom all that much harder.

MAGNETO

On the contrary, Charles; my demonstrations have shown the humans – Homo Sapiens – that we will not be controlled. We will not be made slaves to them. We will not lower ourselves to their level simply to put their minds at ease! They are jealous, and will always be jealous, of our superior abilities, our superior genes. We are beyond all their usual methods of persuasion and conformity, so their only recourse is to tag us, to study us, to try to bring us down to their level, or to lift themselves up to ours.

PROFESSOR X

All the more reason why we - you and I - must try to convince normal human beings that mutants are NOT a threat! We need to educate them, Eric, not intimidate them.

MAGNETO

(Sighs.) You know I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, old friend. But your dream is but a fantasy; an idealism rooted in naivety. They will never be satisfied living in a world where they aren't at the top of the food chain. It's the essence of who they are, and who they've always been! (Huffs, saddened.)

PROFESSOR X

That was a long time ago. Humankind has learned from past atrocities. They have an evolved tolerance.

MAGNETO

Have they? Look around you, Charles. (Leans towards Professor X.) You feel it, don't you? The rising tension; the growing, seething hatred; the contempt they have for us. Have you forgotten what they're capable of? Have you forgotten what they did to me? (Rolls up his sleeve.)

Magneto turns over his hand and shows Professor X his forearm. In blue ink, the number 14782 is tattooed just below his wrist.

MAGNETO

Do you really think they've changed? They've passed that law. Now we have to expose ourselves to them. They're putting us on a list, a list the government will keep for its own purposes. That's how it started, so long ago. That's how it started, Charles! It's happening all over again. Wait and see; soon, they'll come for us. They'll come, in the night, with guns, looking for you and your students. Will you still profess 'peaceful coexistence' when they burst through your door, throw you to the ground, and haul you off to one of their 'camps?'

PROFESSOR X

(Gasps.) Camps!

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. X-MEN WARD ROOM – NIGHT

Beast walks towards the central table, and inserts a memory card into the slot. The rest of the X-Men move around him. A series of filenames appears on the monitors. At the top of the list of files is one called 'CONTINGENCY PLAN BETA'. The filenames had a subset list of United States cities with the words 'RELOCATION CAMP' following them.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

MAGNETO

Yes, Charles, camps. It has already begun. You may have faith that the world will sort itself out on its own. I, however, have no more faith to give. It died, in the fires and gas chambers.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, you need to understand. A war between mutants and humans is unthinkable. It will be a bloodbath which will stain the children of both sides for generations. Our only course is to learn to live together, not as master and slave, but as equals.

MAGNETO

Tell that to the people who passed that wretched Act. Charles, they were never going to give us our freedom; we will have to take it by force! (Pauses.) There's a war coming, Charles, whether you would want it or not. It's inevitable, just another battle for equality in the history of humankind.

PROFESSOR X

Well, history will decide which of our causes is just-

A display on Professor X's hover chair goes off. He pauses to look at the display, which reads 'E.E. NEWS CH 6.' Professor X reads the message, puzzled and worried.

MAGNETO

Charles? Is something wrong?

Professor X looks up at Magneto, troubled.

PROFESSOR X

There's something going on. It's on the news.

Professor X presses several buttons on a console on his hover chair. A holographic display appears, showing the news. Magneto stands back up and watches. The projection displays a Rochester suburban street from a news chopper's point of view. The camera shakes with the vibrations of the helicopter, but the ground is in focus. The image zooms in on Jubilee, cradled by Shadowcat, with Pyro standing between them and local police. The police cars have formed perimeters on either end of the street, cutting off the teenagers' escape. The police are standing behind their cruisers' car doors, weapons drawn and aimed. Pyro is wielding a large ball of fire in each hand, and is ready for battle. On the bottom of the screen is the caption 'MUTANT RAMPAGE IN ROCHESTER'.

NEWS REPORTER

If you're just joining us now, I can tell you it's a tense standoff here. It appears three mutants are attacking the home of a local teenager. He appears to have sustained only mild injuries, but police aren't taking any chances.

PROFESSOR X

(Whispers.) Kitty!

MAGNETO

Let me guess: they're some of your students.

Professor X, wide-eyed and gasping, says nothing, but nods instead.

MAGNETO

Is this your idea of the humans' evolved tolerance?

Professor X glances up at Magneto, and then back at the projection.

PROFESSOR X

They…they, um…Jubilee…she had to…and they…they must have gone looking for her.

MAGNETO

Hmmm. And who is the boy? I like him; he won't let the Homo Sapiens turn him into their lapdog. Notice, Charles, how they have their guns drawn on a group of teenagers? Still think there's hope for humanity?

PROFESSOR X

(Annoyed.) Eric! You should leave, before they discover who you are!

MAGNETO

Quite right. (Looks once more at the projection with disgust and revulsion.) Homo Sapiens and their guns. Farewell, Charles. Consider what I've said.

PROFESSOR X

Take care, Eric. You do the same.

Magneto turns and walks away. Professor X also turns and heads in the opposite direction. He presses several buttons on his console, and the holographic image changes to read 'BLACKBIRD…DIALING…'

EXT. BLACKBIRD IN THE SKY – EVENING

The Blackbird races through the evening sky.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

CYCLOPS and STORM are seated in the pilot and co-pilot seats, respectively. EMMA and JEAN are seated behind them, and ICEMAN behind them. Iceman is listening to Lose Yourself by Eminem and bobbing his head while muttering the lyrics.

CYCLOPS

We're approaching the site. Engaging stealth mode.

Cyclops presses a button on the forward console. A sign saying STEALTH MODE in red letters lights up.

CYCLOPS

Storm, can you create a blast of fog that would blind the cameras?

STORM

I could do that, but there are other aircraft in the vicinity. With our stealth mode on, they would be unable to detect us. We would risk a mid-air collision.

CYCLOPS

Emma, what about creating an illusion? Something that would convince the helicopter pilots to leave?

EMMA

I could, but I can't fool their camera. The whole world would know right away that mutants were involved.

ICEMAN

Whatever we decide to do, we'd better figure it out. We're going to be over the site in a few minutes!

INT. DAVIS' CAR – EVENING

DAVIS is casually driving to a crime scene when his police radio goes off.

DISPATCHER (VIA RADIO)

Attention all units: 10-34: violent mutant activity in southeast Rochester. Initiate Level Two mobilization. Locals are overwhelmed and need reinforcement.

Davis picks up the handset and puts it to his mouth.

DAVIS

This is Lieutenant Davis. I'm on it. Radio Gill; have him meet me there.

Davis puts down the handset, flicks on his lights and sirens, and accelerates.

EXT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE - EVENING

By now, everyone in the neighbourhood has come out of their homes to watch the excitement. All the children have been hastily brought in, but are also standing on the porches of their houses, as if watching a live circus performance. The police cruisers now have the three mutants surrounded. The officers are standing behind their doors, energy weapons drawn and ready to fire. The wind caused from the helicopter overhead is blowing the trees and grass. Everyone's clothing is flapping in the wind, especially Jubilee's yellow jacket. Jason's shirt is flapping in the wind, and he has to yell over the sound of the helicopter.

JASON PRIME

SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THE MUTIES!

Before, Jubilee was collapsed in Shadowcat's arms. Now, it's the other way around. Shadowcat, trembling and terrified, is curled into a ball on the street. Jubilee holds her close.

SHADOWCAT

(Sobbing, terrified.) OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT US!

JUBILEE

(Wipes tears from her face.) WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

Pyro stands, staring down the police. He turns his head around to look at the girls.

PYRO

DON'T THINK THESE COPS ARE GONNA LISTEN!

Jubilee releases Shadowcat and stands up. Against the wind, she pulls her jacket on tight and turns to face the other police officers.

JUBILEE

HE'S RIGHT, K! THESE FUCKERS AREN'T GONNA LEAVE UNTIL SOMEBODY MAKES THEM!

Shadowcat, now even more afraid, desperately clings to Jubilee, trying to pull her back.

SHADOWCAT

(Screaming.) NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – RECREATION ROOM – EVENING

The Room is large and spacious. There is a pool table in the corner, where several students are playing. There is also table football and table hockey. On the far wall is a large flat screen TV, with several couches orbiting it.

Polaris stands by the doorway, supervising the children in the Room. ANGEL walks into the Room and looks around.

ANGEL

Everything's calm in the Gym. I thought I'd drop in here and see what's going on.

POLARIS

(Arms folded, bored.) Nothing much. The kids seem to be pretty calm. I think they're a bit nervous. Seeing their teachers run out suddenly must've scared them.

ANGEL

(Folds his arms.) Do you know what's going on?

POLARIS

(Shakes her head.) Don't have a clue. They all took off before I got a chance to ask.

About a dozen children are piled onto the couch, and are entirely focused on watching the news. Something catches their eye, and they turn up the volume on the television.

NEWS REPORTER (ON TELEVISION)

The standoff is getting intense here, Jim. These mutants seem to have launched an unprovoked attack on this suburban neighbourhood, and police have, of course, responded. Right now, the officers on the scene are doing everything they can to resolve this peacefully, but the mutants just don't seem to be backing down.

One by one, the other children slowly stop whatever they were doing before and walk over. Polaris and Angel also walk to the back of an ever-growing crowd of students.

NEWS REPORTER (ON TELEVISION)

It's clear, Jim, that these mutants were caught in the middle of some criminal activity, and now they're backed into a corner. We're all hoping this can end without a loss of life, but the police here are taking no chances.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TELEVISION)

Do we know what their mutant powers are?

NEWS REPORTER (ON TELEVISION)

Not at this time. Eyewitness reports indicate that one of the mutants repeatedly fired some sort of energy beam at one of the local residents. That was when several phone calls were made to local police. And it appears the male suspect is able to control fire to some extent. Although he hasn't taken any offensive action yet, his posture is clearly very aggressive.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TELEVISION)

Yes, I can see that. He's clearly looking for a fight.

NEWS REPORTER (ON TELEVISION)

Yeah, Jim, it's obvious he is. It's a sad reality here: another mutant who doesn't seem to respect the authority of law here. You'll notice the police are doing everything they can to keep this situation calm. They're keeping their distance, trying to talk to the mutants…

POLARIS

(Shakes her head.) Are you hearing this crap? He's making those mutants sound like they're just there to pick a fight! I mean, I'm sure that- (Leans towards the TV.) Oh my God, Warren, do you see that? Is that…

ANGEL

(Nods and huffs.) Jubilee, Kitty, and John. They're ours.

EXT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE - EVENING

Pyro turns back to stare at the police.

PYRO

YOU WANNA TAKE ON A MUTANT? THEN LET'S GO!

There is a ball of fire in each of Pyro's hands. He brings his hands together, combining the two smaller balls of flame into one giant one.

PYRO

(Smiles playfully.) Time to light it up.

As Pyro gets ready to attack, the wind suddenly shifts drastically, blowing against Jubilee. Confused, Pyro turns and looks behind him. Jubilee looks around, confused about where the wind is coming from.

JUBILEE

WHAT THE HELL!

The wind speed continues to pick up. The police, also confused, take a quick look around, but remain focused on the teens. Eventually, the wind gets so intense it knocks Jubilee to the ground. She is caught by Shadowcat. Pyro is also knocked to the ground.

PYRO

BLOODY HELL!

Several police officers are also thrown to the ground, and scramble to return to their positions. Most of the civilians in the area go back into their houses and shut their windows against the wind, but continue to watch the excitement. The helicopter above begins bouncing and shaking violently.

NEWS REPORTER

Unfortunately, a tremendous wind has just come out of nowhere, possibly caused by one of the mutants on the ground. I'm sorry, Jim, but we're going to have to back off. We can't risk the chopper crashing into one of these civilian houses. But our Channel 6 ground team is already on the way, and should be there in a few minutes.

NEWS ANCHOR (VIA RADIO)

Good idea guys. There's dozens of civilians in the area; their safety is top priority. And, of course, you need to watch out for your safety, too.

Trying to remain stable in the air, the helicopter bounces and jumps away, disappearing over the horizon.

Pyro's flames have gone out, but he slowly gets to his feet and pulls out his lighter. He opens the lighter and tries to create a flame, but the wind is too intense to get one started. Jubilee, afraid for her sunglasses, takes them off her head and puts them in her pocket. Once she does, she wraps her arms around Shadowcat, who is still curled in a ball and crying uncontrollably. She holds Shadowcat close, wrapping her arms around her.

The cruisers rock back and forth, and slowly start to lift off the ground. The officers, terrified and now defenceless, back away, staring at their cars in awe.

Gently, the cars levitate to the sides of the road, and then are placed on the ground.

Both girls stare at the floating police cars, screaming in terror, amazed by what they are seeing. Pyro approaches them from behind and puts his arms around them. Startled, they jump and scream again. Not knowing who it is, they both struggle instinctively.

PYRO

HEY! LADIES, IT'S ME! RELAX! RELAX!

As soon as they start to settle down, an invisible force suddenly grabs them, picks them up off the ground, and carries them, screaming, in the direction of the police cars. Shadowcat, the high winds still whipping her hair in all directions, frantically looks around. The police officers continue to stare at the spot where the teenagers had been cowering, as though focused on their shadows.

SHADOWCAT

WHAT'S GOING ON? SOMEBODY HELP US!

Jubilee grabs Shadowcat and holds her close.

JUBILEE

JUST HANG ON! I THINK WE'RE OK NOW!

Pyro, Jubilee, and Shadowcat soar past the displaced police cars to the end of the street, nearly two hundred metres away. Pyro looks back towards the pile-up of officers and cruisers, to see if anyone is pursuing. The officers continue to stare at where they had been standing, completely oblivious to the fact that they were gone. After a few more moments, the teens are gently placed on the ground.

Standing before the three teens are, from left to right and in uniform: Cyclops, his hand on his visor; Storm, her eyes solid white; Jean, her eyes closed and her hand stretched out towards the children; Iceman, solid white and kneeling with his hand flat on the ground; and Emma, her eyes closed, also concentrating.

As soon as the teens land, Shadowcat jumps up, still sobbing, and runs to Cyclops. She vigorously wraps her arms around Cyclops and buries her face in his chest. Cyclops awkwardly pats her on the back.

Storm's eyes return to normal. She hurriedly walks towards Jubilee and holds out her hand. Jubilee, still shocked by everything that has happened, takes it without a word.

Iceman runs up to Pyro and extends his hand. He grabs it and Iceman hauls him up.

PYRO

(Stares at the X-Men's uniforms.) What the hell is this?

CYCLOPS

Emma. (Turns to looks at Emma.)

EMMA

I've still got them all under my control. The police officers still think the children are where they were. Everyone else on the street believes the police have opened fire, and that bullets are ricocheting around their houses and smashing through their windows.

CYCLOPS

So they'll move away from the windows.

STORM

It will also preclude the possibility of them recording anything on their phones.

ICEMAN

Problem is, the moment the make-believe shoot-out's over, they'll go outside and see their houses are fine.

CYCLOPS

Agreed, but we'll be gone by then. Okay, let's move. I want to be in the air before more news teams return.

JUBILEE

(Hugs Storm tightly.) I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I'm-

STORM

Rest now, child. We will discuss this when we return to the school. For now, you are safe.

ICEMAN

Alright, let's bounce!

Immediately, the group takes off running down the street towards the Blackbird, which is hovering above the street and houses.

Pyro, staring up at the Blackbird, stops in his tracks. His jaw drops in awe.

PYRO

Wow, you guys have a jet! Kick-ass!

Iceman grabs his shirt and drags him forward.

ICEMAN

Yeah, genius, we got a jet. Now shut up and get in! We missed dinner saving your dumb ass!

Several cables with footholds hang down from the entry hatch. The X-Men run towards them. Storm, holding Jubilee, soars up to the hatch. Unsteadily, Jubilee lands on the hatch and climbs aboard. Storm follows. Jean lifts Pyro, Shadowcat, Emma, and Iceman into the jet. Cyclops runs to the cable and grabs on. Jean does as well, and then the cable pulls them up. The hatch closes, and the Blackbird immediately comes about and disappears on the horizon.

INT. BLACKBIRD - EVENING

The entire cabin remains silent; the loudest noise is the hum of the Blackbird's engines. Cyclops is piloting, while Storm co-pilots. Jean sits at one of the consoles at the back with headphones on, watching news reports on local and national channels and monitoring for any new information. Emma has her eyes closed and is concentrating, trying to see if they are being followed. Iceman is staring out the window. The children are in the back few seats, still in shock and reliving the last half hour in their minds.

Jubilee stares forward blankly. Her face is swollen and flushed with tears and emotion. Her mascara has run horribly down her face, and she feebly attempts to wipe it off. Sniffling, she turns and looks over at Shadowcat, who is speechless, in shock, and still trembling in terror. Her face is also swollen from tears. She stares blankly out the window, her hands clasped tightly together.

Jubilee looks back, where Pyro is seated. Pyro stares at his lighter, mindlessly flicking the lid open and then closing it again. He is angry, but also still scared.

Jubilee leans over in her seat and taps Shadowcat on the shoulder.

JUBILEE

Hey. Hey there.

Slowly, Shadowcat turns and looks at Jubilee. Her gaze is absent; it's as though the turning of her head was a programmed, unconscious action.

JUBILEE

You alright?

Shadowcat says nothing, but stares at Jubilee for a moment, then, with the same autonomous expression, turns and looks back out the window.

JUBILEE

Hey. (Sniffles.) Just wanted to say, um, thanks for coming to get me. It…it was nice of you.

Shadowcat says nothing. She continues to stare out the window.

JUBILEE

It's nice to, you know, have someone that worries about you…and will come find you. It's just nice and all…

There is an awkward silence for several seconds. Finally, Jubilee leans back in her seat.

SHADOWCAT

(Mumbles blankly.) Don't mention it.

Jubilee leans back over.

JUBILEE

What'd you say?

Shadowcat turns her head to look at Jubilee. Unlike last time, there seems to be a small spark of life in her eyes.

SHADOWCAT

(Sniffles.) Don't mention it. (Turns her head back towards the window.)

Jubilee smiles slightly and sits back in her seat.

Iceman hears the sound of the lighter flicking. He unbuckles himself and walks to the back. When he gets to Jubilee and Shadowcat, he kneels down between them.

ICEMAN

Hey guys, how you doing?

Jubilee sniffles, but says nothing. Instead, she just looks down in shame. Shadowcat does not respond at all. She just continues to stare out the window. Pyro looks up at Iceman, but then goes back to his lighter.

ICEMAN

(Nods empathically.) I'm guessing that was pretty frightening for you guys. Take it from me; I know how it feels. I was in a similar situation once. But don't worry; you're safe now. Everything's going to be alright.

JUBILEE

(Sniffles and coughs a bit.) Um, are we…are we in trouble?

At this, Shadowcat turns her head and looks straight at Iceman.

JUBILEE

Because this was my own stupidity. Kitty and John were just…

Iceman looks at each of the children, and then shakes off the question.

ICEMAN

Nah! You guys are fine! We're not mad! (Smiles.)

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

Cyclops slams his fist on the table, hard enough to shake the plates.

CYCLOPS

I want them gone!

All of the X-Men, except for Professor X, Morph, and Beast, are around the central console. Several plates and bowls of reheated dinner are on the table.

Cyclops, Storm, and Angel are standing at the table. Jean and Emma are leaning against the wall displays. Iceman and Polaris are seated at the table.

JEAN

Scott, Jubilee was confused. She just needed some time to herself. You said it yourself; she needed to figure herself out.

CYCLOPS

Yeah, figure herself out; get some fresh air, read a book, think about her life! Not end up on the six o'clock news!

ICEMAN

Jesus Christ, Scott! The kid's scared enough as it is! She probably accidentally blasted the DVD player and everyone freaked! Look, she's a kid! Kids do stupid stuff. They go out, get into mischief. Don't you remember doing that…oh wait, forgot who I was talking to.

CYCLOPS

That 'mischief' forced us to expose ourselves in front of the whole world! It's amazing we don't have the FBI kicking down our door right now!

ICEMAN

(Jumping to his feet.) Back off, Scott! She doesn't need this shit right now! Remember, she freaked out and ran off because YOU scared the hell out of her! Maybe you've forgotten, but this is a school for mutants! We brought her here because she had nowhere else to go! She screws up once, and your solution is to send her away? I didn't know our 'secret' was more important than the lives of our students!

Storm leans forward, looking at both Cyclops and Iceman.

STORM

Bobby! Scott!

Storm gets up and steps in between Cyclops and Iceman, turning to Cyclops.

STORM

Scott, Bobby is right. She was frightened, and we did bring her here for her protection. Perhaps, we should be less worried about our secrecy and more about helping mutants as frightened and confused as she is.

Iceman smiles and folds his arms, pleased that Storm is taking her side. Storm now turns to Iceman.

STORM

And Bobby, Scott has a point. The more exposure we bring to ourselves, the more likely it is that government agencies or organized hate groups will seek us out and attack our home, which would put everyone, including the other students, at risk. We have learned to control our tempers as well as our powers. It is what separates us from Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants. The children must be made to understand this.

Iceman huffs and leans back against one of the wall stations.

ICEMAN

Alright, so what are we going to do with her? Put her in detention for the next eighty years?

POLARIS

I think the shock of what happened scared her enough. Right now, she just needs someone to talk to.

CEREBRO

Attention: incoming transmission from Professor Xavier.

Cyclops presses a few buttons on the nearest console. A holographic image of Professor X, with Beast in the background, appears above the table.

PROFESSOR X

Lorna is correct, Scott. Right now, Jubilee, Kitty, and John are upset and frightened. Coming down on them now will only push them farther towards running away, or worse. We need to remind them that, to help the human population understand that we're not a threat, we must act with patience and tolerance. Our goal here should be to educate them.

CYCLOPS

Understood, Professor. We'll let them sleep, and I'll talk to them in the morning.

STORM

Perhaps I should talk to them. The children are frightened, especially Jubilee. She might be more comfortable speaking to me.

CYCLOPS

No. This is something I've got to do. She's going to hate me for the rest of her life if I don't talk to her.

PROFESSOR X

I agree. As the leader of the school, he needs to be comfortable speaking with the students. And they need to be confident in coming to him with their problems. Ororo, I'd like you to be there as well, just the same. Let me know how it goes. Has there been any word on Morph yet?

ANGEL

No, Professor. We've been looking night and day, but still no word.

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs.) Keep looking. What about Mr. Gyrich? His fascination with mutants raises more than small suspicion.

CYCLOPS

We'll take a look in his mind in the morning. He's probably asleep by now. How was the conference?

PROFESSOR X

Encouraging. There were, of course, supporters of the MRA, but there were also those in support of mutant liberation. We are not alone, though we do not have nearly enough support to effectively sway government. Hank and I will remain here and continue to try to convince the Senate. Get some sleep, all of you. I'll contact you in the morning. Pleasant dreams.

STORM

And you, Professor, both of you. Thank you.

The holographic image fades away.

CYCLOPS

Alright, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day. We'll deal with all this in the morning.

Slowly, everybody clears out of the room. Angel leans against the wall station, arms folded, frustrated. As Emma prepares to leave, she senses Angel's frustration. She stops, waiting for everyone else to exit. Once they are gone and the door has closed, she turns to Angel.

EMMA

Warren, are you alright? You seem…upset.

ANGEL

Were you probing my mind? I warned you about all the filthy thoughts I've got running around in there.

EMMA

(Smiles.) It's written all over your face, Warren. What's on your mind?

ANGEL

While you guys were off rescuing the kids, Lorna and I were watching the whole thing on the news. (Stands up and turns to Emma.) You should've heard what they were saying about us, about mutants! They made it sound like Jubilee and the others were violent criminals. And of course the police were 'doing their best to keep the situation calm.' It's no wonder the rest of world is afraid of us! They listen to crap like that! I don't know; what would you think?

EMMA

I know what you mean. It's maddeningly frustrating sometimes. It feels like the whole world has already sided against us.

ANGEL

I'm starting to think it is. (Sighs.) Ever since they started talking about this Mutant Registration Act I've been thinking about it. You'd figure by now SOMEONE would've noticed the GROSS violation of human rights going on here. How could they pass such a law? I mean, I can imagine stuff like this going on in other countries, but this is the United States, the land of tolerance! I don't understand how such a law could exist here. Then, I started thinking about what it means to be a mutant. I thought about my life before…you know, these… (Points to his wings, concealed underneath his shirt.) …and what's happened since. (Shakes his head in disbelief.) I was a prince, Emma! I went to a prestigious school. I had the most powerful friends you could imagine! Captains of industry and all that. I knew all the right people. I had more money than I knew what to do with! In short, I was the ULTIMATE catch! I was like Bruce Wayne, just without the dead parents and dark brooding-ness. (Smiles, but then the smile fades away.) And then, I got these! Now look at me! How do you go about explaining THESE to a girl you're trying to meet! At least YOU look normal!

EMMA

(Steps towards Angel, putting her hand on his shoulder.) You make it sound as though your wings are a horrible disfigurement. You are still as handsome now as ever, and your family fortune has only grown since you took over your family business. And, regardless of what the outside world would have you believe, you should NEVER be ashamed of what you are. There is nothing wrong with being a mutant, nor has there ever been. It's a gift, not a curse. It does not limit you; it empowers you.

ANGEL

(Huffs.) That's easy for you to say. You can blend in. You look…normal. (Starts to head to the door.) I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me if you hear anything about Morph.

In a huff, Angel exits the room. Emma folds her arms, disappointed with the events of the evening.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

The door opens, and Jubilee and Shadowcat slowly walk inside. Jubilee walks towards her bed and stares at the familiar mess left on it. She sighs, disappointed in herself.

JUBILEE

Home sweet home. Good to see everything's as I left it.

Shadowcat says nothing. She just goes to her bed and begins arranging her things. Her entire façade is robotic, automated, and distant. Jubilee turns to Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

Kitty, I hope you're not mad at me or nothing. I mean, thanks for coming to rescue me and all, but I didn't ask you to tag along. So you can't get mad-

Shadowcat spins around, angrily staring down Jubilee.

SHADOWCAT

You think I'm mad because you nearly got us killed? You think THAT'S it? (Shakes her head and turns back to her bed.) Right now, I just want to go to bed. We can talk about it in the morning if you want. I'm going to bed. (Grabs her toiletries bag and storms out of the Room.)

Jubilee watches her leave, puzzled, then starts cleaning up her own area. As she does, she wonders about what might be bothering Shadowcat.

EXT. JASON PRIME'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The red and blues of flashing police lights light up the entire neighbourhood. Neighbours continue to remain on their porches, ignoring their television for something far more exciting. Most are traumatized by what they saw. Some are giving witness statements to police officers.

Davis puts his hands in the pockets of his long black trench coat and walks towards one of the officers. He asks him something and he replies, pointing towards Jason, who is noticeably cold and shaken up by his experience. He is holding a large, hardcover book – a yearbook. Davis walks up to him.

DAVIS

Hey son, I'm Lieutenant Bill Davis. Can you tell me what happened?

JASON PRIME

I was just walking home with my girl, when this crazy mutant chick attacks me. She shot me with energy beams from her hands. She's one of those mutant freaks.

DAVIS

You're sure she's a mutant?

JASON PRIME

She fuckin' shot me TWICE with some crazy energy shit! It, like, came right out of her hands! Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's a goddamn mutant!

DAVIS

Can you describe her to me?

Jason opens the yearbook and turns to a specific page.

JASON PRIME

I can do you one better. Here's her name and picture.

Jubilee's picture is there, with her real name – Jubilation Lee – below it.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – NIGHT

Search lights do patterned patrols around the area.

MYSTIQUE, disguised as a singular soldier, sneaks out of the compound and runs into the forest. She runs through the forest until she reaches a clearing, where she waits until Magneto descends from above. Unlike Washington, where he was in civilian clothing, he has changed into his purple and crimson body armour. His helmet, which matches the colours of his uniform, conceals everything but his eyes, nose, and mouth. He gracefully touches down beside Mystique.

MAGNETO

Hello, my dear. I trust your mission was a success?

The soldier's form begins to shift, turning blue, and transforming into that of a woman. Her red hair shines brilliantly against her blue skin. She has elected to clothe herself in black skin-tight capris, a black tank top, and black runners.

MYSTIQUE

(Puts her hands on her hips and smiles.) Of course. I downloaded several files. They give several locations of proposed 'relocation camps.'

MAGNETO

Relocation camps? (Snarls in disgust.)

MYSTIQUE

(Nods.) It looks like they've got at least three in place. I couldn't access the files, so I just copied them onto a flash drive. I might be able to get into them later.

MAGNETO

(Turns away from Mystique and grunts.) So, it's happening…again… (Turns back to Mystique.) How soon before you can get access to the files?

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – EARLY MORNING

The sun has just begun to illuminate the Girls' Dormitory.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – EARLY MORNING

Jubilee is sleeping in her bed.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. JUBILEE'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AFTERNOON

The sun is shining through the Living Room window. The furniture in the room is tacky, but acceptable for a middle-class family. There are large recliners, as well as a lengthy chesterfield.

RICHARD and MARTHA STEVENSON, Jubilee's current foster parents, sit nervously on the couch. Both are leaning forward, tense, holding each other. Storm sits in one of the recliners opposite them.

STORM

Has Jubilation often been in trouble with the law or any other authority?

MARTHA STEVENSON

Well, according to the foster agency, she's been in trouble lots of times. It always seems to be the same kind of thing: burglary, petty theft, disorderly conduct.

RICHARD STEVENSON

We've always taken the approach of not judging our foster children by their past. That's how we took Jubilee, too.

MARTHA STEVENSON

At first, it was great. She was home in time, did all her homework, and we seemed to get along great. We didn't want to start off too harsh; we gave her the freedom to come home after school when she wanted. We even gave her a cell phone to call us, in case she wanted to stay out later or anything like that. It was good, but then, after a few weeks, it started…going downhill…

RICHARD STEVENSON

We started getting phone calls from school. She was skipping classes, her marks were dropping, and she'd been sent to the office a couple of times for causing trouble in class. I've had to go down to talk to the principal a dozen times this year! Not only was she causing trouble with other students, but we had complaints from nearly every teacher she had, saying she'd been mouthing off to them!

MARTHA STEVENSON

We've really tried to be understanding, but she just doesn't respect us or our rules. Not sure if there's anyone she DOES respect.

STORM

I had a chance to speak with Jubilation after the incident at the Mall. She is a very intelligent young woman, and I believe she simply does not feel challenged and engaged by her current situation. We at the Xavier Institute may be able to assist her with this. Our program is very challenging, but is focused on encouraging children, not overwhelming them.

RICHARD STEVENSON

Yeah, I read your pamphlet, and my wife's been on your website. It's very exciting, but we couldn't find the prices. We're pretty sure we can't afford it. A school like that looks like it caters only to the super rich. (Smiles politely.)

STORM

That will not be a problem. Our school is free to accepted applicants. However, it is invitation only, and so only a select few are accepted.

RICHARD STEVENSON

And you think Jubilee is that, well, gifted? I mean, we care for her a lot, but frankly…

STORM

Yes, I believe Jubilation is exactly the type of student we look for at the Xavier Institute. He can help her reach her full potential, and become an outstanding contributing member of society.

Jubilee's parents look at each other, uncertain.

RICHARD STEVENSON

Well, we've talked it over. It sounds like a great opportunity! When would she be leaving?

MARTHA STEVENSON

(Jumps, realizing how what her husband just said must have sounded.) What we mean is, when does the school year begin?

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – GIRLS' DORMITORY – JUBILEE'S DORM ROOM – EARLY MORNING

Jubilee's eyes blurt open as she's suddenly woken from her sleep. She rubs her face and rolls over.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY – NOON

Jubilee, despondent, drags her feet as she walks towards Cyclops' office. She raises her hand to knock on the door, but pauses a few moments. She heaves a sigh, looks down at her feet, and then knocks.

CYCLOPS (FROM INSIDE)

Come in.

Jubilee opens the door and steps in.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE – NOON

Jubilee walks in and closes the door. She's surprised to see Shadowcat, Pyro, and Storm already there. Nervously, she steps inside and stands at the back.

CYCLOPS

Jubilation, come in. Sit down.

JUBILEE

Wow. Sitting in the principal's office. I've heard this song before. Look, I'll save your breath: you tell me when I'm being shipped home, and I'll go pack my stuff…

STORM

You are not being shipped home, Jubilee.

JUBILEE

(Huffs in disbelief.) Really. So, this is gonna be one of those 'straighten up and fly right' kinds of speeches? (Chuckles.) Gotten that speech enough times as well; didn't do a damn thing then either. Look, I got a little angry, and things got a little out of hand.

CYCLOPS

Things got a little more than 'out of hand,' Jubilee. (Shakes his head in disbelief.) Please, sit down.

Reluctantly and slightly annoyed, Jubilee sits down. Shadowcat looks at Jubilee with anxiety and worry. Pyro glances at Jubilee with general annoyance and irritation.

CYCLOPS

It's obvious why the three of you are here. You left the school grounds without permission, had a hostile encounter with a civilian, which resulted in police activity, and required an emergency extraction as a result.

PYRO

(Raises his hand.) Um, if I may, I'd just like to say that we didn't need your help, right? Those cops woulda never known what hit 'em. In fact, you lot did more savin' those cops from us than us from 'em!

CYCLOPS

(Annoyed.) Oh you think so, eh? Those 'cops' had their guns trained on you, John! They were ready to KILL you.

PRYO

(Shrugs and rolls his eyes dismissively.) Bloody cops had no idea what they were in for! If you hadn't shown up when you did, they would've learned what REAL mutant power was all about!

CYCLOPS

ENOUGH, JOHN! Those cops would've killed you, and if not them, then others!

Cyclops, infuriated, looks at Storm, who motions for him to remain calm. Slowly, he turns back and looks at the three students.

CYCLOPS

I'm sure by now you've figured out that we're more than just a school.

PYRO

Yeah, the leather outfits and the jet kinda hinted at that.

JUBILEE

Yeah that was pretty smurfin' awesome! When do we get to learn to fly it?

CYCLOPS

(Huffs.) We're also a team of mutants, working together to help humans understand that mutants aren't a threat to the world. We're a covert operations team, and we operate in secret. It's our hope that, one day, you'll join us. But, before any of that happens, you need to be trained and disciplined.

JUBILEE

(Nods, considering the offer.) Hmmm, interesting. And what if I'm not interested in joining your team? Do I get the boot then?

STORM

No. Once you've graduated, where you decide to go next is up to you. Joining the X-Men is a choice, not an imperative.

PRYO

(Huffs.) The X-Men? THAT'S what you call yourselves? (Laughs.) Man that's awesome. Let me guess, this is because of Mister Xavier, right? Mister EX-avier's men! (Laughs loudly, but then abruptly stops.) That's a bit sexist, eh? (Looks at Shadowcat and Jubilee.) I'd be offended if I were you two chicks.

SHADOWCAT

(Scowls at Pyro.) Shut up, John! (Turns back to Cyclops.) Please continue, Mr. Summers.

CYCLOPS

For obvious reasons, the X-Men are a secret organization. We work to make the world a better place for everyone, mutants AND humans.

PYRO

Kay wait a minute. If you're this mutant strike force, how come we've never seen or heard of you before? Is this what you guys do when we're tucked in bed at night? Professor Xavier's not a millionaire playboy by day and a bat by night, is he?

CYCLOPS

(Smiles politely.) We've been able to keep a low profile until recently. We were hoping that mutants and humans would be able to sort their issues out properly on their own. But the passing of the Mutant Registration Act has forced us to be a little more…aggressive in our tactics. We've had to become more active in pushing mutual coexistence.

PYRO

Well, what if I decide to expose this little secret you got here?

SHADOWCAT

John!

CYCLOPS

No, no. It's alright. (Leans forward on his desk and stares directly at Pyro.) If you decide to go to the authorities and tell them about the X-Men, they will come here. They will come in force. They will come with guns, with grenades, and with tanks. They will kick down our doors and drag you, me, and everyone else here off into the night. They will take you somewhere where neither we, nor anyone else, can help you. You will be locked in a facility, where they will experiment on you. They will probe you and prod you. They will open you up to find out exactly how it is you can do what you can do. And you will never be seen or heard from again. If you're lucky, they'll give you enough time to think about whether squealing on us was really worth it.

There is an awkward, terrifying silence as the children absorb what Cyclops just said. Shadowcat is horrified. Jubilee is also scared. John, petrified, can only stare in silence. After a moment, he slowly comes to.

PRYO

(Huffs, trying to pretend he doesn't care about what Cyclops said.) Yeah, right! You keep thinking I can't handle myself. Those cops were pussies! I could've flattened them in the blink of an eye. And I would've if you and your Scooby Gang hadn't shown up!

CYCLOPS

I'll say this again: they would've killed you, John. You might've been able to stop some or all of them, but not before backup arrived. More cops. More guns. SWAT teams and tactical units. Even the National Guard! They would've gunned you down from a chopper if they had to!

PYRO

Whatever! I'm not afraid of them!

STORM

John, please try to understand. Our goal is to prove to the world that mutants are not dangerous. This is because, sadly, that is how most humans see us. And they will take no chances when dealing with people like us. If you had taken any aggressive action, they would probably have shot you without hesitation.

The doorbell rings. Cyclops looks at Storm, perplexed.

CYCLOPS

(Stands up.) Wait here. I'll be back in a minute.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – FRONT ENTRANCE - NOON

Cyclops walks to the front door and opens it. Davis and GILL are outside.

DAVIS

(Pulls his badge and shows Cyclops.) Good afternoon. I'm Lieutenant Bill Davis. This is Detective Ed Gill. Maybe you remember us?

CYCLOPS

(Standing directly in the doorway.) Yeah, I remember you. What can I do for you?

DAVIS

We'd like to speak to Professor Charles Xavier. Is he around?

CYCLOPS

No, he's in Washington right now. Sorry. What's this about?

DAVIS

May we come in?

Cyclops reluctantly steps back and motions for them to enter. Davis and Gill step inside.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – NOON

The door opens and Cyclops walks in first. He goes behind the desk and sits down. Davis and Gill walk in behind him. Gill closes the door while Davis walks up to the desk.

CYCLOPS

What's going on, gentlemen? (Motions for the two men to sit down.)

Davis and Gill sit down opposite Cyclops.

DAVIS

I'm not sure if you've heard, but there was an incident last night in Rochester. Three mutants were involved in an altercation with a teenage boy-

CYCLOPS

And you automatically assume that we'd know something about it. (Huffs.) You know, this is the second time you've done this!

GILL

Yeah, except this time we KNOW the person's here! See, the primary eyewitness was able to positively identify the attacker as a… (Glances down at his notepad.) …Jubilation Lee. We went to her old school and got her address. Incidentally, turns out the principal remembered her VERY well. Spent a lot of time in the office. Went to have a chit-chat with the parents, who confirmed everything the school said right before pointing us here. (Shrugs.) So now here we are. There were a couple other mutants on the scene, and I figure they probably hang around here, too.

Cyclops says nothing, but sits back in his chair.

DAVIS

I'm sure you saw all this on the evening news. Don't say you didn't recognize one of your students there. Please, can you call Professor Xavier? I'd like to speak to him before we take any further action.

Cyclops huffs, shaking his head in disbelief.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

The Hallway has a few people in it; most are just engaged in idle chatting. Beast and Professor X are headed down the Hallway.

BEAST

Professor, I've just learned of the schedule for the Senate this afternoon. Senator Kelly is to deliver his address to open this afternoon's session.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, confronting Senator Kelly was inevitable. If we are to convince the Senate to support our position, we must confront the Senator in open debate.

BEAST

Professor, I must say the reception you had during your address yesterday was…less than encouraging. Do you believe we can effectively convince them of our message?

PROFESSOR X

It is my hope that we can show people the dangerous path the current line of thought is taking. If they continue to punish and harass mutants, it will only lead to violence, either a unilateral assault upon mutantkind by the human race, or an all-out civil war which will destroy this country.

An alarm on Professor X's hover chair goes off.

PROFESSOR X

I'm getting a call from the mansion.

Beast locates a door leading outside.

BEAST

Professor, this way. (Points outside.)

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

The holographic display on Professor X's desk materializes, showing Professor X and Beast.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, Scott, what is it?

CYCLOPS

Professor, Bill Davis and Ed Gill from the NYPD are here…again. They say there was an incident in Rochester last night, and that they have proof that Jubilee was involved. They want to bring her in for questioning, but they want to speak to you first.

PROFESSOR X

Of course. Put him on.

Cyclops gets up and motions for Davis to sit at Professor X's desk. As he leaves, Davis sits down at the desk.

DAVIS

Hello, Professor. How are you doing?

PROFESSOR X

Hello Bill. I'm here in Washington, addressing the Senate on the Mutant Registration Act. I'm hoping to convince the Senate to quash the bill before it's been completely passed. What is going on?

DAVIS

Professor, we have eyewitness statements confirming Jubilation Lee was the mutant who attacked a teenager in Rochester last night. We need to bring her in for questioning. The victim referred to her by name. His girlfriend confirmed it.

PROFESSOR X

I understand. Is there any possibility you could delay until I return?

Davis huffs, frustrated. He looks up at Cyclops and Gill.

DAVIS

Will you excuse us for a few minutes?

Gill stands up and heads to the door, but Cyclops folds his arms and does not move.

DAVIS

Do you mind?

CYCLOPS

Professor?

PROFESSOR X

It's alright, Scott. Please wait outside.

Cyclops reluctantly leaves the Office with Gill, closing the door behind them.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

CYCLOPS

Excuse me a minute. (Turns and walks away.)

GILL

Don't go far.

Cyclops stops momentarily, glancing over his shoulder at Gill as though he was about to make a remark, but then instead continues walking. As he walks off, the old man walks down the Hallway in the opposite direction. Cyclops and the old man nod to each other as they cross. Gill notices the old man walk by.

GILL

How you doin?

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - CYCLOPS' OFFICE – AFTERNOON

As the door opens, the teens turn around to look. Cyclops steps inside and closes the door.

CYCLOPS

Miss Munroe, reach into the second top drawer of my desk.

JUBILEE

(Looks around, confused and nervous.) Wha…what's going on?

Storm opens the drawer and pulls out a small metal device.

CYCLOPS

Jubilee, listen to me very carefully.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

DAVIS

Professor, Jubilation picked a bad time to start a riot. She assaulted a teenage boy and his girlfriend in evening daylight in front of an entire neighbourhood of witnesses, and she used her mutant powers to do it, no less! The victim positively identified your student, Jubilation Lee, as the assailant. He showed me a picture of her in his school's yearbook. I spoke with other eye witnesses, dozens to be exact. They all confirmed that she was one of the three teenagers involved. I'm having officers check to see what people got on their camera phones, but so far it's all pointing to her. When I figured out she was one of yours, I delayed as long as I could, but now I have to make an arrest.

PROFESSOR X

Bill, Jubilee's a teenager, and an orphan. Her life has been a revolving door of foster homes and abandonment. I agree she's made some mistakes, but she was only acting on impulse. I'm sure it won't happen again.

DAVIS

(Rolls his eyes.) Professor, it was on the six o'clock news for Christ's sake! Coast to coast! The entire country saw her and her friends using their mutant powers to attack a teenage boy on a residential street PACKED with witnesses in suburban New York! They say Jubilation shot him TWICE with her powers, and that a friend of hers was about to start throwing fireballs at the cops who intervened! Witnesses also said that Jubilation and her friends were pulled out by ANOTHER group of mutants! Eyewitnesses said that, at one point, there was a huge shootout, with hundreds bullets flying everywhere. They ripped through houses and windows. And then, suddenly, the shoot-out stopped, and the teens were gone. When we checked, there wasn't a single bullet hole anywhere on the street. I checked the officers' firearms myself. They were all still fully loaded. That means either an entire neighbourhood is conspiring to profess a blatant lie, or they truly believe what they saw. You know and I know the most likely cause of this was a telepathic mutant.

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs.) I really think I should return home, so that together we can discuss this.

DAVIS

Jesus, Professor, it's me you're talking to, remember? It's not just one or two people who claim they saw this. There were nearly a HUNDRED eyewitnesses, ALL saying the same thing! I can't just dismiss that as a pissed off teen who lost it. (Rubs his face.) You know what the mood of the nation is right now towards stuff like this. Whenever mutants are in the news for crimes, the public freaks out. They don't care about justice; they just want to know what the mutant did, and how long we're putting them away for. And they want answers FAST.

PROFESSOR X

So, this is motivated by public pressure?

DAVIS

Come on, Professor, don't make me the bad guy here! YOU KNOW how I feel about mutants! And the last thing I want is to haul one in for something like this. But what else do you want me to do? It was all over the national news! And the trail of evidence led straight here. If I don't make a arrest, and soon, the public's going to think we're going easy on them just because they're mutants. I have to bring her in for questioning at least. You know this.

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs.) Yes Bill, I know.

DAVIS

Hey look I'll bring her in, get her booked, and make a press release saying I've captured the assailants. Then, I'll hold her for twenty-four hours and release her on bail. And, if she stays out of trouble, I'll clog up the paperwork enough to delay her trial for months, even years. We push it hard enough, we might even get the DA to drop the charges. But I gotta bring her in first, Professor. If I don't…

PROFESSOR X

I understand, Bill. I have your word they'll be alright in your custody?

DAVIS

I'll take good care of them.

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs and nods.) Bring Scott back in.

Davis goes to the door and opens it. Cyclops and Gill are standing in the hall, on opposite sides. Davis motions for the two men to step inside. The three return, and Gill closes the door. Davis moves to the side of the desk, while Cyclops sits down in Professor X's chair.

CYCLOPS

What do you want to do, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

I want you to turn Jubilee and the others over to Lieutenant Davis.

CYCLOPS

But, Professor-

PROFESSOR X

Lieutenant Davis has promised to take good care of them. They'll be returned to us in a few days.

CYCLOPS

Professor, with all due respect, can we really trust the police to take care of them?

GILL

Hey, buddy, if you got something to say-

DAVIS

(Looks at Gill.) Ed! (Turns back to Cyclops.) The Professor and I made the arrangement. All things considered, the kids are getting off really easy.

PROFESSOR X

Scott, he's right. We aren't above the law, and Jubilee's antics have forced the issue. This is the best we can do for now.

CYCLOPS

Understood. We'll be in touch. (Turns off the projection.) I'll go get them.

Cyclops stands up and motions for the officers to follow him out. The three of them exit the Office.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Cyclops, Davis, and Gill step into the hallway.

CYCLOPS

Wait here. I'll bring them down. (Walks down the Hallway.)

GILL

(Turns and leans towards Davis.) What do you think? 'Cause I'm thinking a search warrant would make for a VERY interesting tour!

DAVIS

Maybe, but the Professor's a good guy. I'll handle this.

GILL

You know we got probable cause to get a warrant. And, really, we SHOULD. I think we should come back here and search this place from top to bottom.

DAVIS

Not yet. I want to speak with the Professor before I make any moves against this place.

GILL

(Whispers loudly.) Are you kidding me? Bill, we can bust this place WIDE open right now! And you wanna wait till the boss comes home? You know, I'm starting to wonder about this so-called lack of favouritism you're showing towards these mutants!

DAVIS

(Turns to Gill, angry.) You accusing me of- (Stops mid-sentence, catching himself.) You're right. This one's a little personal. Gill, we'll go through the proper motions soon enough, I promise. For now, just trust me to let me handle this one myself, alright?

GILL

What is it with you and this Professor anyway? What is he, like your boyhood hero or something?

DAVIS

Look, can you just trust me on this, okay? I'll handle it!

Gill stares Davis in the eye, thinking about his decision for a few moments. Davis stares right back, asking for trust with his eyes. Eventually, Gill nods and backs away.

GILL

Alright, I'll leave this in your hands. But Bill, if things hit the wall, I'm gonna step in and move.

Davis nods, understanding. Cyclops and Storm return, with Jubilee, Pyro, and Shadowcat.

CYCLOPS

Lieutenant, these are the children you're asking for. They admit their guilt, and I've told them that they'll be back with us in a few days.

DAVIS

I'm Lieutenant Bill Davis. If you'd like to come with us, we'll make this as easy as possible.

CYCLOPS

So they'll just spend a few nights in a cell, and that's it?

DAVIS

There was no property damage, and no one was seriously injured. And, since they're admitting their guilt, it'll save us having to question them. So, no questions, no searches. They'll spend some time in a cell, long enough to satisfy the press, and then they'll be home in time for evening classes. If things work out well, we won't even have to put this on your records.

Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Pyro look up at Cyclops, unsure of what to do. Cyclops nods at them. Reluctantly, they head out the door. Gill goes with them.

DAVIS

Give my regards to the Professor.

Cyclops nods, and Davis leaves.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – MAIN CHAMBER - AFTERNOON

The Chamber is once again filled with spectators, as well as security officers in place to separate the crowd and the senators. Professor X and Beast are seated in the front row of the audience. Meanwhile, Senator KELLY walks to the podium. He adjusts his notes while the crowd settles down, and then looks up at his audience.

KELLY

My fellow Americans, I thank you for listening to me today. I come before you to ask you, to BEG you, to take action now, so that our children won't have to take action tomorrow. Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you to address a very real, very serious threat, a threat that our government has, until now, chosen to ignore. Mutants walk among us. Some people choose to pretend they don't exist. They think mutants are just monsters from fairy tales, like the bogey-man or vampires. They'd rather live in a world of ignorance. They go about their lives, completely oblivious to the fact that our country, our society, why our very lives are under siege everyday by these mutants. It's quite simple, really. Mutants see themselves as superior to us. They think that, because they have the ability to create earthquakes or fly or shoot energy beams from their hands, the normal laws which govern our society shouldn't apply to them.

Wolverine, arms folded, rolls his eyes and huffs.

KELLY

They wreak havoc everywhere they go, injuring and even killing innocent human beings in the process. And, all the while, we're told we need to be tolerant of them, of their differneces. Frankly, ladies and gentlemen, I am tired of being 'tolerant.' I'm tired of hearing on the news every evening of another mutant attacking a business office or kidnapping someone or attempting to blow up one of our national treasures. In fact, just last night, a gang of mutant teenagers nearly killed a boy – an innocent human boy – in front of his own house, in front of his neighbours, his friends, his girlfriend. That young man will probably grow up terrified of mutants for the rest of his life. He'll probably never trust a mutant ever again. And that's sad, ladies and gentlemen. And it's sad that so many hardworking, tolerant Americans have to go through these kinds of experiences before we, the elected officials, have to step up. How long does it take, how many lives have to be put in danger, before we wake up and see mutants for what they really are: violent, savage, and out of control? I pushed for the Mutant Registration Act to be passed to prevent incidents like last night. It was designed for this exact situation! If the MRA had gone through a month ago, then that boy wouldn't have had the fright of his life. Liberals like my esteemed colleague, who addressed you yesterday, claim that mutants just need understanding. They need tolerance and compassion because they've had a rough life. I, for one, believe that we've spent enough of our compassion and tolerance on these people. And I use the term 'people' very loosely. They are not, by definition, human; the fact that we've been THIS sympathetic towards them is amazing enough. And a bunch of them don't even LOOK human! If you ask me, this 'humanitarian' agenda which has the rescinding of the MRA at its apex is a twenty-first century appeasement. How long are we going to tolerate the existence of mutant terrorists in our midst? Please, people, I beg you: do NOT rescind the Mutant Registration Act. Pass it into law, and enforce it. Controlling mutants is the only way to protect ourselves. Do it for your livelihoods. Do it for your children. Do it for your country. Thank you, and God bless America.

The crowd responds with thunderous applause. People leap to their feet to applaud and cheer. Beast and Professor X look at each other, disappointed. Kelly smiles in anticipation.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – HOLDING CELLS – AFTERNOON

The walls of the corridor are grey concrete. The bars are solid titanium. Everything has a worn, used appearance to it. There are various people sitting in the cells. The ones who are new to the experience are nervous and pacing; the ones more accustomed to it simply sit in their cells, bored and irritated. The cells themselves are basic. As they are only designed for people staying overnight or a few days at most, they have no amenities in them. The only other object is a metal shelf lining the walls, to be used as a bench to sit on.

An OFFICER opens the main door – a large, steel door with a small Plexiglas window – and Davis steps in, followed by Jubilee, Pyro, Shadowcat, and Gill. Davis walks up to one of the far holding cells and opens the door. He motions for the three teens to enter, which they reluctantly do. Jubilee and Pyro step inside, annoyed and frustrated. Shadowcat continually looks back and forth between Davis and Gill, her lip trembling. Jubilee and Pyro slump down at the back, while Shadowcat stands at the door, her eyes welling up. Davis immediately notices the fear in Shadowcat's eyes.

DAVIS

Just sit tight. You'll be out of here in twelve hours. As I told Mr. Summers, chances are this will all go away in a week. Your admittance of the crime, and the fact that there was no property damage and nobody was seriously hurt, really helps you out.

Shadowcat, nodding blankly, slowly steps inside. Davis moves to close the door, but stops before he does.

DAVIS

When you get home, thank Professor Xavier. If it weren't for him, you'd be in a lot more trouble.

Davis closes the cell door, then he and Gill walk to the main door, where the Officer is standing, holding it open.

GILL

These are the mutants who had their faces splashed across the evening news last night. I really hope you know what you're doing.

DAVIS

Trust me, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. (Walks through the door, with Gill behind him.)

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – MAIN PRECINCT - AFTERNOON

DAVIS

Keep your phone on. We may need to move quickly. (Turns back to the Officer holding the door open.) Keep an eye on them. I don't want anything to happen to them.

OFFICER

Yes, sir.

DAVIS

(Turns and leans towards Gill.) I'm going to head home and get some sleep. You do the same, but sleep light.

GILL

(Smiles.) Always do.

Davis and Gill leave the precinct. The Officer glances back once more at Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Pyro, then closes the door. He sits down at his desk and picks up the phone. He dials a number and waits for it to pick up.

OFFICER

Yeah, I'd like to speak to Special Agent Gyrich.

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL - AFTERNOON

Professor X exits the building, but stops at the top of the stairs leading down to street level. He looks out silently over the horizon as people go about their daily lives. Suddenly, he becomes aware of another presence, but does not turn to look.

MAGNETO

Amazing, isn't it?

Magneto walks up and stands beside Professor X. He looks out to the outside populace, watching people move about.

MAGNETO

Amazing how naïve they are, how bigoted they all are. (Looks down at Professor X.)

PROFESSOR X

Only a few of them are, Eric. Most of them harbour no malice towards any mutant.

MAGNETO

No, they just stand by and watch while those who DO harbour malice pass laws against us. (Turns to face Professor X.) How are you, Charles? How did your championing of mutantkind in Washington go? Was it everything you hoped it would be? Is a new era of peaceful coexistence about to be ushered in? And what of Senator Kelly? Were you able to convince him to abandon his cause?

PROFESSOR X

(Glances at Magneto, then returns his gaze to the horizon.) It's not about convincing Kelly to abandon his cause.

MAGNETO

Of course it is, and you know it! It's ALWAYS been him! He and his followers. He's the lynchpin behind the entire Mutant Registration Act! If he were to change his mind, then the anti-mutant propaganda in Washington would disappear overnight! (Huffs, then leans down to Professor X.) It's already started, Charles. It's already started.

BEAST

(Excited.) Professor!

Beast walks up from the bottom of the stairs. He stands just below Professor X and Magneto, who turn their attention to him.

BEAST

The roses in the floral gardens just down the street are, in but a word, magnificent! (Smiles.)

PROFESSOR X

Hank, allow me to introduce an…old friend, Eric.

Beast extends his hand, but eyes Magneto suspiciously.

BEAST

A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eric. Curious; you bear a striking resemblance to the mutant terrorist Magneto.

Magneto looks at Professor X, amused by Beast's directness.

PROFESSOR X

Hank, it's best not to utter such observations aloud while on the steps of the United States capital.

MAGNETO

(Smiles.) It's good to see you again. I'm glad you recognize me.

BEAST

Forgive me, but I do not believe we have been previously introduced.

MAGNETO

No, Henry McCoy, we have not. But I've seen you in action, both inside and outside a laboratory.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, what are you talking about?

MAGNETO

(Smiles and looks at Professor X.) Charles, you should thank me. Your pupils are alive, thanks to my efforts.

Magneto turns back towards Beast.

MAGNETO

You don't remember? That night, at the military base?

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MAIN COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Angel lands on the roof of the nearby building.

ANGEL

We've got gun ships approaching from the south. ETA: five minutes, tops. We need to get out of here, NOW!

CYCLOPS

Confirmed. Mission completed. All units: evac at once. Angel, get Polaris to the Blackbird.

Angel jumps off the roof and gently glides to the ground beside Storm. He collapses his wings and runs towards Polaris and Iceman.

CYCLOPS

Storm, take Beast. Get her stabilized, then prepare the Blackbird for take-off. The rest of us will follow on foot. Execute!

Angel runs beside Iceman, who picks up Polaris. As Angel reaches to him for her, Iceman backs away.

ICEMAN

Screw you, fly boy! She's coming with me!

ANGEL

I can get her there faster, Bobby! Give her to me!

ICEMAN

I've watched you fly; you'll probably drop her or crash into a tree or something!

ANGEL

Bobby-

CYCLOPS

Iceman! We don't have time for this; give her to him!

POLARIS

(Dizzy.) Bobby, please!

Iceman hesitates, still angry, but then hands Polaris over to Angel.

ICEMAN

Fine! I want to come, too. Let me jump on your back or something.

ANGEL

(Picks up Polaris.) Can't take the weight of the two of you, Bobby. I'll get her to the med bed. Hank will be there. He'll take care of her.

POLARIS

It's ok, Bobby. I'll be alright. See you at home.

Despite her pain, Polaris winks playfully at Iceman, to alleviate his worry and guilt. Iceman nods reluctantly and backs away. Angel turns, carrying Polaris, starts to run, and takes off. At the same time, Storm creates a gust of wind which picks both her and Beast up, and the four head off. Cyclops, Jean, Emma, and Morph run up to Iceman, who transforms and begins forming a belt of ice.

As Beast and Storm fly through the air, he looks down at a clearing in the forest. There are several jeeps, overturned and burning.

BEAST

Storm, it would appear that, at times, you were unfamiliar with the might of your own abilities!

Storm looks down and notices the jeeps. There are very few troops nearby; the ones that are visible are fleeing for their lives.

STORM

This was not of my doing, Beast. What could have caused this?

Further away, they see several downed military helicopters, also burning.

BEAST

It is possible we were not the only people who chose this night to investigate this facility.

STORM

Perhaps, but it does not matter right now.

Storm lowers herself and Beast to the Blackbird.

STORM

Go tend to Polaris. Make sure her condition is stabilized.

BEAST

Consider it done.

Beast leaps several times, jumping up the ramp and into the Blackbird. Storm quickly follows.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

As Beast enters, the interior lights turn on. Storm runs past him towards the front, where Angel is conducting the primary ignition. Polaris is lying in the medical bed near the rear of the cabin, wincing in pain, clutching her wound and crying uncontrollably. Beast immediately runs to Polaris and opens up the medical kit. He pulls out a needle and begins filling it with a sedative.

BEAST

Fear not, gentle Lorna. Your 'muscle-bound medic' has arrived. Your injuries, while deeper than superficial, are easily repairable. You will be sore for several days, but the pain will subside.

CYCLOPS (VIA RADIO)

Storm, Angel, we're en route to the Blackbird. We've come across what looks like a division of troops, but they've been completely neutralized. Any idea what happened? Did you do this?

STORM

Negative. This happened while we were at the compound.

ANGEL

Scott, we gotta move! The troops have already reached the base. They'll be on us any second!

FLASHBACK ENDS.

EXT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL - AFTERNOON

BEAST

It was YOU who disabled the helicopters and turned over those jeeps!

MAGNETO

(Smiles.) You're welcome. (Turns to Professor X.) Charles, we need to speak in a more private place, immediately.

Professor X looks at Magneto, confused and worried.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

While addressing either house, the government allocates speakers private offices to conduct their affairs. They are small – only about a hundred square metres – and simple. There is a singular picture on the wall, a portrait of nature. The walls are bone white, and the desk and chairs are basic.

Beast, Professor X, and Magneto enter the Office. Beast is wearing a backpack. As soon as Magneto closes the door, Beast takes off his backpack and pulls out a small scanner. He begins scanning the room, and eventually the scanner directs him to the lighting fixture in the center of the ceiling. He looks at Professor X, pointing to the light. Professor X looks up and nods in understanding. Beast adjusts his scanner, and holds it close to the light. There is a spark, and a flash of light. Beast closes up his scanner and puts it into his backpack.

BEAST

You may now speak without fear of surveillance.

PROFESSOR X

Undoubtedly, whoever was on the other end of that listening device will be alerted. Whatever you have to say, Eric, I suggest you make it quick.

MAGNETO

Of course, Charles. Last night, my associates and I were able to gather information from the computer files of that base you attacked. We couldn't access the files, but the file names told us all we needed to know. (Leans towards Professor X.) They're building camps, Charles, relocation camps, just like I told you! They are coming, Charles. They are coming for all of us.

BEAST

I collected the same files. We were going to investigate them, but other more pressing issues arose.

MAGNETO

(Looks at Beast.) Oh, I intend to do more than that. I intend to raze these relocation camps to the ground!

PROFESSOR X

You can't do that. We need to fight this through official channels. Expose what they're doing to the public. Make the people see what their government is doing in secret.

MAGNETO

(Huffs and looks back at Professor X.) Official channels? Do you REALLY believe they'll do anything about it? Do you know what they'll say if we go to 'the authorities' with this information? They'll flatly deny it, accuse us of terrorist-related espionage, and have us locked away forever! No, Charles. The time for discussion is over! (Turns and looks away.) You can't imagine what it could be like, but I can. I was there, Charles, I was there the last time the humans thought that 'camps' would be a good idea…

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. AUSCHWITZ CONCENTRATION CAMP – LARGE WALKWAY – AFTERNOON

The rain pours down heavily on the muddy ground. The walls and floor are a mix of grey and brown. All the buildings are plain: brick and wood.

A line of struggling Jews – men, women, and children, all dressed in black-and-white striped uniforms with basic and rotting black boots and either a yellow or blue Star of David on their chest - march towards a building on the far end of the compound. The prisoners are malnourished and horrifyingly skinny, so much so that their flesh seems to hang off their bones like loose clothing on a clothes hanger. All of their clothing is filthy and foul. For some, their clothes are torn as well. They are bald, all their hair having been striped a long time ago. Their hands, boney and shaking, desperately try to cling to the person in front for support. A few prisoners stumble and fall to the ground, unable to stand under their own weight. They are quickly approached by a Nazi guard, armed with a rifle, who stands over them and starts yelling in German.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

MAGNETO

(Stares blankly in horror.) Those camps…

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. AUSCHWITZ CONCENTRATION CAMP – LARGE WALKWAY – AFTERNOON

A teenage Magneto, dressed in the same prisoner uniform as everyone else, watches as the guard forcefully kicks the fallen prisoner across the chin. He gasps, unable to process this fresh horror. There are screams of terror from others who are also not too jaded yet, and the kicked prisoner slumps to the ground, but quickly struggles to get to his feet. His legs, barely more than skeletal, are wobbly as he stands up. While still being yelled at, the prisoner respectfully gets back into line, blood dripping from his lip. Magneto's lip trembles as he watches in horror.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. FEDERAL CONGRESS HALL – PRIVATE OFFICE - AFTERNOON

MAGNETO

(Shakes his head slightly.) Those camps… (Turns back to Professor X.) You have no idea, NO idea Charles, of what these humans are capable of! I won't let that happen again. YOU may be content to fight it out with merciless bureaucrats and bigoted congressmen till exhaustion, while they come for the rest of us in the night. I will NOT wait for that day!

PROFESSOR X

What do you propose, Eric?

MAGNETO

(Walks anxiously towards Professor X.) War! I propose we strike, now! We must stop them now, while they are weak and disorganized, while we still have some semblance of the law on our side! The longer we wait, the more time they have to rally their hatred as well as their forces. We cannot wait for them to make their move. We must bring the fight to them!

PROFESSOR X

If we strike at them first, it will justify their hatred. They will see it as escalated mutant terrorism, and it may start the very war we're both trying to prevent. Eric, violence only breeds violence. If you strike at them now, they will come after mutants, not just you and your followers, but all of us! (Leans towards Magneto.) Eric, you'll be starting a war, a war you can't win!

MAGNETO

The war has already started, Charles, and I intend to fight it! (Looks at Beast, then back to Professor X.) Consider that, while you pontificate on the floor of the Senate!

Magneto turns and leaves the room hastily. Professor X rubs his face in anguish.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT – HOLDING CELLS – EVENING

Jubilee is sitting on the bench in the corner, propping her head on her hand and her arm on her knee. Shadowcat, still noticeably agitated, is sitting near the bars, slumped forward, staring at the floor. Pyro is sitting in the opposite corner, flicking the bars with his fingers.

PYRO

So… (Looks at Shadowcat and then at Jubilee.)

JUBILEE

(Obviously bored.) Someone tell me again why we're here please.

SHADOWCAT

(Irritated.) We're here to pay our debt to society. Remember, the six o'clock news?

Jubilee puts her feet on the floor and turns to Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

Alright, you know what? You've been acting all bitchy to me ever since we got back to the school, and you won't tell me why. Now, seeing as how we have LOTS of time together to chat about life, why don't you just spill it?

PYRO

Yeah! What jumped up YOUR skirt Kitty!

Shadowcat scowls at Pyro, then turns to Jubilee, then looks back down at the floor.

SHADOWCAT

I don't want to talk about it.

JUBILEE

You don't want to talk about it! Well guess what, I kinda DO want to talk about it! I didn't ask you to come rescue me! I didn't ask you to stalk me like that! YOU came of your own free will, and-

SHADOWCAT

(Mumbles.) You left me.

Jubilee stops her rant and leans forward.

JUBILEE

What?

SHADOWCAT

(Looks Jubilee square in the eye.) You left me. We had COPS point GUNS at us! They were ready to KILL us! And you LEFT me! You left me there!

JUBILEE

What the hell are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere! Maybe you had gone off to magical fairy-fucking-land while the cameras and cops circled around us, but I was standing right beside you!

SHADOWCAT

You were going to fight them! You left me to go and FIGHT THE COPS!

JUBILEE

Oh, look, you know what, you'd better get your head out of your ass and LOOK AROUND! The cops had their GUNS drawn on us! What the fuck did you THINK they were gonna do? Read us our rights? Those cops didn't give a shit about us! They were just waiting for one of us to blink the wrong way before they lit us up!

PYRO

She's right, Kitty! If we don't stand up for ourselves, those cops would've killed us!

SHADOWCAT

(Shocked, shakes her head.) You don't know that!

PYRO

Kinda do, love. Listen, the cops and the government and everyone else is just waiting for us to slip up! If we don't stand up to them, let them know we're not gonna be their bitches, then they're gonna kill us one by one!

SHADOWCAT

It won't be like that! You make it sound like they're coming to exterminate us!

PYRO

Yeah, maybe they are! Who knows!

SHADOWCAT

(Shakes her head.) Professor Xavier said that violence isn't the answer! As soon as we start acting out in violence, we're no better than them!

PYRO

Oh yeah? Well what the fuck was that at Jubilee's fuck friend's house? You know, Mr. Summers and the others weren't exactly practising non-violent resistance there!

SHADOWCAT

They did it to save us, to RESCUE US!

Pyro huffs, irritated by what he sees as Shadowcat's naivety.

PYRO

I don't know why I'm wastin' my fucking breath!

Jubilee slides across the bench to sit down beside Shadowcat.

JUBILEE

Hey, look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I was trying to protect you. John's right; we do have to stand up for ourselves. Kitty, you're my closest friend at the school. You're kinda my ONLY friend at the school.

Pyro throws his hands up in the air.

JUBILEE

(Looks at Pyro.) Oh please! You're only here to get in my pants! PS it was a little easy to see a couple time! (Looks back at Shadowcat.) Look, the point is that I'd never leave you like that! Without you, who'd be there to rescue me the next time I get myself into trouble? (Smiles.)

SHADOWCAT

(Smiles lightly, then looks at Jubilee.) You can't let your temper and anger at others get the better of you. As mutants, we have some incredible power, but if we use it against them… (Shakes her head.) …we become the very thing the Professor fears, and we just push the humans towards hating us even more.

Jubilee stares at the floor, thinking about what Shadowcat has just said.

JUBILEE

Alright. I'll try. It's hard for me. All my life, I did my own thing. I had to, because no one else would, or could. I said what I wanted, did what I wanted… (Chuckled.) Got into enough fights to last me a lifetime. In fact, there was this one time, where this guy grabbed my ass, so I grabbed him by his-

Jubilee looks back at Shadowcat, who looks at her as if to say "what are you talking about". Jubilee coughs and looks back down at the floor.

JUBILEE

Look, the point is I get what you're saying, I do. I understand what the Professor's saying, too. I'll try to behave myself a little more now, ok?

Shadowcat nods.

JUBILEE

So, we cool now? (Nudges Shadowcat.)

Shadowcat smiles and nudges her back.

SHADOWCAT

You're a handful, and I can see you're going to probably get me into a LOT of trouble, but yeah we're cool.

JUBILEE

(In a juvenile voice.) Aww I love you too!

Jubilee and Shadowcat hug each other tightly.

PYRO

Yeah, that's it. Nice big hug…how bout a kiss now?

Jubilee and Shadowcat look at Pyro in disgust.

JUBILEE

(Points at Pyro's crotch.) See? Like that.

Pyro simply smiles.

PYRO

Funny.

Jubilee shakes her head and smiles. Shadowcat simply stares in disgust. Meanwhile, the large heavy door opens, and the Officer charged by Davis walks in. He walks to the cell with Jubilee, Pyro, and Shadowcat in it and stops.

OFFICER

They're in this cell here.

The teens sit up, alarmed, and watch. GYRICH walks up to the cell and looks inside. He is followed by three large men in military uniforms. He turns back to the Officer and smiles.

GYRICH

Thank you, Officer. We'll take it from here.

The Officer nods and exits the room.

GYRICH

Hello there. My name is Special Agent Henry Gyrich. You and I are going to take a little trip. I hope you don't get airsick. (Smiles.)

FADE OUT.

CREDITS


End file.
